Life In The Others EyesSasuke'sTwinSister'sStory
by Ren Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: Hi names Seika, Seika Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's twin, and Itachi's yonger sister. All in all this is my lifes story, in my eyes, the other twin of the Uchiha's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, names Seika, Seika Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's twin sister, plus Itachi's little sister, but that was a easy guess. This story will be about my life, in my eyes. How I grew up, some what different from my brothers, but all the same. The jumps and the downs of my life. I'd tell alot more but that would be giving away most of the story. So heres acouple little things to start you off about me.  
I have the dark blue hair like my brother and the famous dark black eyes, but my eyes can show emotions at times, unlike my brothers. I'm the youngest of the both of us, but only by acouple seconds. Of course I got the same birthday as Sasuke, ha. Most of the time growing up I wore the same outfit as Sasuke, just with alittle differences. I do love to train as well. If I could I would stay all night training, but I stop myself for breaks, to eat, sleep, or to be with my friends.  
I'd tell you about my personality, but I'll leave that for you to figure out in the story. Oh and one more thing before i start my story, I got my Sharingan a month before Sasuke, all I can say he was mad about that. Well that's what I'll leave you with. Just will have to read for the rest of my life in my story.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Flash Back ~ The Past ~

It was a normal night you could say. Everything was calm, in peace. If only everyone knew

what was to come in the days following. It was maybe past midnight. The house

was quite everyone was asleep, but me. I was waiting for something, or someone.

That's when i heard it, the faint sound of a door. I smiled, that person was

finale home, my favorite person, other than my twin. Itachi, my niisan, was home

from his week long mission.

Slipping out of bed, trying not to make a sound. Sneaking slowly to the door, trying not to wake my twin, Sasuke, who was asleep on the other side of the room. Finlay getting the door open I tip

toed down the hall. Listening for footsteps, I found him, he was in the kitchen.

Peeping into the room, his back was to me. I smiled to myself as what was to

happen.

" NiiSan! " I yell, glomping my older brother. But he knew I was there, turning around in time tograb me in his arms, other than getting knocked to the ground by me.

" Awww Niisan, I thought I had you this time" I say pouting. He just smiled down at me. " Ha, well you shouldn't be sneaking up on people, and it's way past your bed time. so why are you up? " Itachi asked setting me down on my feet. " I was waiting for you, I heard momma

and daddy, talking that you were coming home tonight, so I waited for you" I

smiled my littlest cutest smile up to him.

Sighing he gave up to get me to go back to bed. " Okay then, we'll stay up together for alittle while, but then to bed got it? " He said giving me that face. Giggling I said okay. But in no time,

Sasuke was out sitting with us. I loved these moments all three of

us had with each other. Smiling I rested my head on Itachi lap, as did Sasuke,

as we both fell asleep on the porch. I knew that when I shut my eyes I would

wake up in my own bed in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

~The Past Still~

Sasuke and I were running, we're very late. The sun had set under the sky. In truth I had a bad feeling somthing had happened. I was right as we crossed into the compond and we saw the first body...

The blood, so much blood. I didn't like seeing blood. I frooze at the sight of all the bodys of our friends and family members on the ground. I could tell Sasuke was in shock too. But unlike me he didn't fall to his knees like I did. He ran toward the house leaving me on the ground in fear.

It was maybe five mintues till I got myself on my feet. I slowly started to the house. By the time I got there, I seen Sasuke he was yelling at someone. That person? Was he the one who killed everyon- It hit me that person was...Nii-san. Next thing I know Sasuke was on the ground.

No. No. It's a dream I thought. But no here I was looking at the back of my older brother Itachi. " Nii-san? " I whispered hopeing he would not hear me, but he did. Turning around slowly, so I could see his face. Was he crying?

Before I could blink he was behinde me. " I'm sorry Seika. " Itachi said before knocking me out.

It was the next day when i woke up. Looking around I could see I was in the hospital. Sasuke was awake looking out the window. He didn't seem right, he wasn't my brother, my twin anymore, he was someone else.

Sitting up, I slowly got out of bed. Putting my hand on his sholder, he turned fast glareing at me. " S-sauke...Are you okay? " Looking in his eyes, so much hate. Not alot but still so much hate. " Seika, he killed everyone, mom, dad...Everyone. "

All I could do was fall to the ground, everyone was dead. So it wasn't a dream. How. How could he do that. Why, would he? Looking back at Sasuke, he had the same questions in his eyes I could see. Shaking his head he turned away from me. Leaving me to cry as I sat on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Presant Time ~

It's been some time now after that day. Sasuke after a week told me what Itach had told him, about gaining hate for him and to one day kill him. I didn't belvie it, but I went along with it. Sasuke and I went down the path of revenge.

I blocked off all my feelings, I was like a doll, with just the same face, all day and night. I could only smile around Sasuke. To try and get him to smile atleast once. But never worked. I would train all day and some times into the night. I would become strong, and with Sasuke we will face Itachi.

I want to just wound him, maybe close to death. Not just kill him like Sasuke wants. I need anwsers only Itachi can give me. I would get those anwsers. Maybe not now or soon, but one day I will pass Itachi in power and face him. I promise that.

With no feelings, and getting our teams in days to come. The teachers tryed to tell me to open up to my team mates, but I would just ignore them. I didn't want to open up my feeling again. All I was a cry baby, that didn't like the sight of blood or fighting. I would never go back to that. Ever.

When the day came to get our teams. Sasuke and I walked slowly. We never really would talk to each other. I'd love to have my old brother back. But I know I will never see him again.

Stoping outside to let others go in, I sat on the grass. Looking around, I could see that one kid from my class sitting on a swing, alone. What was his name, it was Naruto. He liked to get in truble alot. I could tell tho, it was to get attention. He was the same as me, parents dead.

I wanted to be friends with him, but I couldn't. Sighing I got up and headed into the class. Getting in the class, all I could hear is these girls that were in my class fighting about who got to sit next to Sasuke. Like Sasuke I had my fan-boys, but i just glared at them so they backed off.

Sighing I went to sit next to Sasuke. Sitting down the girls stopped to look at me. Right away they were standing next to me. " What do you think you are doing! " The two yelled at me. Looking back at them glareing. " I think I am sitting. " I said coldly. " Well I was going to sit there! " The pink haired one yelled. " You can't sit there, You have no right to be nere Sasuke-Kun! " The blond yelled too.

" I think I can sit here, next to Sauske, because he is my twin brother. "

Inside I couldn't help but laugh, just from their faces from just now finding out I was Sasuke's twin sister.

Glareing again, they backed away like most others.

Telling teams came next. I watched and listened to the names. I couldn't help but smile alittle inside when they said Naruto and Sasuke would be on the same team. Maybe Naruto's happy self would rub off on Sasuke. But I didnt like that the pink haired girl was on that team.

All the names were told. But mine. I was slightly sad, and confused. Was I not getting on a team? What-what happened?


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as everyone walked to meet their team mates. Thats when I felt a tap on my arm. Turning I see a guy with a ANUB mask. I could feel the stares on me.

" Please come with me " he said as he started to walk away. Looking around me as everyone watched, I slowly got up and followed him.

I had no idea what was happening. As we came to a building he lead me inside to an office looking room. Closing the door behind me, leaving me with this guy. I think his name was Donzo. He noded his head to the chair in front of him, getting the hint I went to sit down.

I am normaly not scared of much, but this guy was just scarey. I could tell he had many secerets.

" So do you know why you are here? Miss Seika Uchiha? " He said. Shaking my head no, he sorta smirked. " I am giving you the chose to be in the ANUB. " I was really shocked to hear this. Me? Me in the ANUB?!

" And if I dont want to be in it? " I asked. Chukling he looked me in the eyes. " Oh you have to be in it. " " But you said I could chose to be or not. " I said getting alittle mad now. " Child I never said you had the chose not to be in it. " He said sturnly. Gulping I thought for alittle bit. If I join it could get me stronger. I did want to be. So should I join? Thinking for a coulpe more secends I deacided.

Looking back at him I noded my head in approvle. Smileing he reached for a uniform and mask. The mask was animale like all of the them. Mine was a face of a somesorta dog or cat. Picking it up in my arms. I slowly got up. Before leaving he called to me. " Be here in my office every morning at sunrise for your missions " And with that I left. I am now a ANUB I thought to myself as I left the building. In the back of my head I could feel myself being closer to the older brother. I felt happy to be sharing this with him, but then I remebered he was the target for the future.

It has been sometime now sence that day. When I first told Sasuke, he was mad that I got this choic and he did not. He didnt talk to me for along while. It hurt me to not talk to him, he was the only one I had to talk to. But he got over it in the end, seeing I was hurting.

It was time for the Chunin Exams now. I had to stand watch when the finals were going on. I could feel somthing was very wrong as Sasuke and Gaara were fighting. Everthing went very wrong as Gaara transformed leaving the stadium with Sasuke following. I wanted to follow as well, but everyone passed out.

Looking to the Hokage, I seen him faceing somone. Making a handsign I appreaed behind him with other ANUB. Thats when I seen him. Orochimaru. I snarled under my mask, that bastard had givein my brother that damn curse mark. I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke to the Hokage.

Thats when they both disappred. Looking at the others, we all knew we had to find finding them, they were in battle. I had to step in to help but there was a force feild. Ninjas that were around and me did jutsus trying to break in as the battle went on inside. But it was to strong for all of us.

Thats when my heart stopped. Right in front of us the Hokage used the Death Demon Seal. As we all watched. We couldn't save him. I think my heart did really stop as we all watched the Hokage fall, he had died.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been acouple days now sence the death of the 3d. I would miss the old man, on my days off I had sometimes had had tea with him, he was very nice, and good person to talk to. The fuaral was a sad one. But of course I had to go as an ANUB, at least no one could see me cry as the tears rolled down my face.

It was now late in the night, Danzo had all ANUB in a long meeting. I really didnt listen, all I could make out is he wanted to become the 5th Hokage, I frowned at that, the villege would be in ruins. But thank goodness he said the elders apointed someone else, Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin of Konohagekure.

From what Danzo said tho, he did not accept, but reqamened another, Tsunade. She would make a good 5th I think. I guess Jiraiya and Naruto would be leaving tomarrow to go find her and see if she would become the 5th. I had a good feeling she will. I smiled alittle at that. But frowned, something was going to happen, something bad.

Before leaving the meeting with Danzo he called to me. Sighing I went to him bowing, keeping my head down, I never liked to look at him, he gave me the creeps.

" Seika Uchiha, tomarrow when Jiraiya and Naruto leave for their mission I want you to follow them to keep an eye on them. "

No, I really didnt want to do that, I cant I need to stay, Sasuke, after what had happened with the, that mark. Even tho Kakashi sealed it, I need to be with him at this time.

" No " I whispered. I knew he could hear me. " No? I think not, you will go, unless you want to be out of the ANUB. " he says. I smile under the mask, I could leave. I stand and take my mask off and throw it on the ground crushing it under my foot. I turn on my heal smirking as I leave his sight.

I quitly walk into the house trying not to wake Sasuke. But it was no use. There he was waiting for me in the kitchen.

" Sasuke.. " He just looked at me, with those eyes. Still so much hate, yet alittle happness.

" Seika, I was woundering when you would get home, but wheres your mask? " I chuckled, and looked at him. " I quit " He looked alittle shocked, but smirked alittle, he knew how much I hated Danzo. " And why is that? " he asked me.

I smiled, it was for him, my brother, my only family, other than, him. " It was for you, he wanted me to leave on another mission, but I need to stay here with you " I tell him smileing. He frowns and glares at me. I flinch, I dont like it when he does that, so much hate.

" I dont need babysitting Seika, you should have just left. " He says coldly. " I know that Sasuke, but, your my brother, my only family, and I just want to make sure you will be okay. " I tell him. But all he does he glare at me as he leaves the table and goes to his room, leaving me alone.

It was the next day, I had just said my goodbyes and good lucks to Naruto, we have became friends in these past months, sence him and Sasuke were on the same team. He was my first friend, he was happy about that. And Sakura, she wasnt as bad as she seemed.

As I left to walk around the village, I bumped into Kakashi. " Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei " I say smileing. He looks up from his book. " Hello Seika, I heard you quit the ANBU " At the second he said that, I could see someone in the coner of my eye stiffin in the Dango Shop. " Ah yes I did, wow news travels fast " I say laughing abit.

Thats when two other senseis I did not know the names of came over. " Kakashi " the one said. I could tell they were keeping an eye on the two in the shop. I then looked all the way over, they had black clokes on with red clouds, huh weird getups. " Well Seika it was nice talking to you, but I must go now. " and with that they all left.

I looked back over, the two were gone now in the shop. Something told me I should leave, and not go after them, but I needed to somthing else told me.

It was easy to find them. I watched from a tree near by, but out of the way so they could not see me. I hid my chakra so that they could not sence me also. I could not hear what they were saying but it looked as if a fight was going to happen. Thats when the two took off their hats. I almost fell over when I seen the ones face.

" Itachi " I whispered.


End file.
